warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Long Shadows/Chapter 6
Chapter description Hollyleaf's PoV :Hollyleaf stirs, her sleep disturbed by Thornclaw's rasping coughs. Brightheart sits next to Thornclaw, and reassures him not to worry. She offers to go and fetch herbs from Leafpool to try and make her brother feel better. Spiderleg and Berrynose irritably comment, and they tell Brightheart to hurry up, so that maybe they could get some sleep without Thornclaw's constant coughing. Brightheart glares at them, and mews that she won't help the pair of them if they get sick. Thornclaw apologizes, and Hollyleaf defends him, saying that he shouldn't have to apologize. Berrynose and Spiderleg ignore Hollyleaf, curl up, and go back to sleep. Hollyleaf, too anxious to go back to sleep, lies in her nest and lets her thoughts roam. :She thinks back to the day prior, wondering if she, Lionblaze, and Jaypaw would really need to fake a sign from StarClan to jolt ShadowClan back to reality. She worries that StarClan will be angry with the trio. Hollyleaf ponders other ways to try and prove to ShadowClan that Sol is not worthy of leadership. She thinks to herself that taking an entire Clan away from StarClan isn't right, and StarClan has always been there for the Clans whenever they needed them. Her thoughts drag her outside, and she soon sees movement on the Highledge that leads to Firestar's den. :Sandstorm appears and starts to head for the dirtplace tunnel, but stops upon seeing Hollyleaf. The ginger she-cat diverts her path and makes her way over to Hollyleaf. She asks why the younger cat is awake so early, and when Hollyleaf replies that Thornclaw was coughing, concern fills Sandstorm's gaze. She says that the last thing ThunderClan needs is illness in their camp, especially since some of their cats were still recovering from their battle with WindClan. Hollyleaf flinches and remembers Squirrelflight's injuries. Sandstorm notes this, and tells Hollyleaf not to worry, assuring her that Leafpool is a great medicine cat. She advises Hollyleaf to concentrate on learning everything that she can to serve and protect her Clan, and the younger warrior replies that she tries her best. Sandstorm praises Hollyleaf, and says that Firestar was proud of her, but warns the she-cat not to take on more than she can handle. :After Sandstorm leaves Hollyleaf to herself, she sees Graystripe going to check on his mate, Millie. Not long after Graystripe emerges from the warriors' den, Ashfur, Cloudtail, and Cinderheart follow. Ashfur turns his head to Hollyleaf, and asks if she wants to join him and the others on a border patrol. She says yes, not wanting to go back to the den, and knowing that Jaypaw wouldn't plan anything without her being present. Not long after they leave, Cloudtail scents something but is unable to detect what it is. :Hollyleaf soon discovers that it was ShadowClan scent that Cloudtail noticed, and stops in her tracks, her pelt bristling in alarm. After staying quiet for a moment, she soon discovers that it is actually Tawnypelt and her kits; Flamepaw, Tigerpaw, and Dawnpaw. Upon seeing Tawnypelt, Ashfur becomes hostile, and says that Tawnypelt had no right to be on ThunderClan land. Cloudtail silences him, and tells Ashfur to let Tawnypelt speak. It turns out that Tawnypelt wishes to stay in ThunderClan, as she no longer wants to be in ShadowClan if they don't follow their warrior ancestors. Ashfur wants to know what makes Tawnypelt think she would have a place in ThunderClan, but Cloudtail silences him again before he can finish, and says that it's just Tawnypelt and her kits. :Cloudtail invites Tawnypelt back to ThunderClan, but makes sure to tell Ashfur that it will be Firestar who makes the final call, not him. Along the way, Hollyleaf learns that Tawnypelt and her kits are awfully thin, and worries that there is an issue with the prey in ShadowClan. Tigerpaw asks Hollyleaf if she thinks Sol knows that they've left, and she replies that she doesn't know what Sol knows. Hollyleaf questions if Tawnypelt told Sol she was leaving, and Dawnpaw replies no, and adds that Sol wouldn't have let them go otherwise. After arriving, they are greeted by Brambleclaw, who goes to tell Firestar that Tawnypelt is in camp. :He leads the apprentices into camp, who appear nervous, their fur bristling as they look around. Hollyleaf reassures them they're all right, and no cat will hurt them, which helps them relax slightly. Tigerpaw requests having some fresh-kill; Brambleclaw approves, so the trio take prey off the pile and begin eating. Hollyleaf notices her brothers approaching, surprised at the outcome of ShadowClan cats in their camp, to which Jaypaw questions. Dawnpaw happily greets Lionblaze and Jaypaw, and Hollyleaf explains to Flamepaw that Tawnypelt is speaking with Firestar. :Jaypaw asks why they're in the camp, so his sister explains how a patrol found them out in the forest, and Tawnypelt requested to go to ThunderClan because of how ShadowClan is ignoring StarClan. More ThunderClan cats appear in the clearing, weary, and Dustpelt pipes up about the enemy warriors in their camp. Tigerpaw tells the surrounding cats they scattered the prey pile since he didn't want soggy fresh-kill; Hollyleaf scolds them on behalf of her Clanmates, causing their heads to droop. :Dawnpaw explains Sol told them to care for themselves and not worry about fighting or their borders any longer, since it's easier to catch prey for themselves. Hollyleaf reminds her of the weaker cats who can't hunt, who stammers she wouldn't let anyone starve. Tigerpaw tells his sister not to listen to Sol, because he wants to be a warrior and fight for ShadowClan. Flamepaw admits he wants to be a medicine cat, but says Sol told him if every cat knew about herbs, it'd be easier to live. :Dustpelt remarks it sounds like ShadowClan is crumbling, and admits that he's sorry for their Clan, then heads off with his patrol to go hunt. Hollyleaf asks what they can do, worried for ShadowClan's survival, especially with the cats turning away from StarClan, and Sol's poison toward the warrior code. Jaypaw encourages the apprentices to tell them more about Sol, before being interrupted by Tigerpaw, who compares himself with Lionblaze excitedly. :The dark brown tom calls Tigerstar, Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt's father, the greatest warrior, while Dawnpaw waits for her mother to reappear from Highledge. She asks if they'll join ThunderClan, sounding unhappy, and Flamepaw tells her he wants to be a ShadowClan medicine cat, not ThunderClan. Hollyleaf is torn with sympathy for the young apprentices, and digs her claws into the ground, knowing she needs to find some way to revive ShadowClan's faith. Characters Major *Tawnypelt *Flamepaw *Dawnpaw *Tigerpaw }} Minor *Brightheart *Spiderleg *Berrynose *Sandstorm *Graystripe *Ashfur *Cloudtail *Cinderheart *Brambleclaw *Jaypaw *Lionblaze *Mousewhisker *Honeyfern *Foxpaw *Icepaw *Dustpelt }} Mentioned *Squirrelflight *Firestar *Sol *Mousefur *Littlecloud *Blackstar }} Notes and references nl:Lange schaduwen/Hoofdstuk 6 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Long Shadows Category:Power of Three arc